


Why Sourwolf?

by dropdeadadorable



Series: Doctor Stiles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadadorable/pseuds/dropdeadadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the Doctor, Derek's his companion, and Stiles attempts to fly the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sourwolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, like okay, I could be studying. But where's the fun in that? So instead I decided to write more, 320 words this time. It's not really very sterek, okay, there are hints, but it's rated G, so I suppose that's kind of obvious. Maybe this will develop a plot, but I highly doubt it.

Apparently, they were traveling through space and time at a speed of 500 miles per hour. Or at least, that’s what Derek thought he said. He wasn’t completely sure, but it didn’t seem like the kind of thing you could ask about. 

The Doctor had agreed to take him to the 1889 World Fair, and show him the unveiling of the Eiffel Tower. For all Derek knew, they were going to end up in China, 2990, because that seemed the sort of thing the Doctor did, but the ride wasn’t so bad. It was kind of interesting, in fact, once he got over the initial nausea that came from traveling through time and space at a speed of about 500 miles per hour.

“So why Sourwolf?” The engine was loud, and talking was probably the sort of thing that wasn’t advised in these situations, but Derek didn’t give two fucks. He was in a blue box with a guy who claimed his name was the Doctor and would not stop calling him by a stupid nickname, doing things that weren’t exactly advised seemed to come with the territory.

“Excuse me?” The Doctor seemed to have a habit of yelling very loudly in Derek’s ear. “I can’t hear you!”

“I said, ‘why Sourwolf?’ It seems a bit random.” He found that curling up on the floor was a same option, if a bit risky, whenever they banked and he slid down the floor.

“Oh, that! You’re sour, obviously, I mean, you hardly ever smile, but like you’re fluffy too. Just look at you.” He reached out a hand and ruffled Derek’s hair, which had been sticking up every which way for a day or two now, since this place didn’t seem to have the appropriate shampoo he needed to keep it under control.   
“So it’s because I’m cuddly?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I effing hate you.”

“Mmmmm-hhmmmm. Pull that yellow lever for me, would you?”


End file.
